The Silliest Girls of England
by Bouquet
Summary: Stories of three girls who were more than what they seemed to be.   Outake of The Silliest Girls of England series


Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice and every character oft he book belongs to Jane Austen

**Summary: **Stories of three girls who were more than what they seemed to be.

The Silliest Girls of England

i.

It would be harsh and one-sided to say that the only people who were affected by Mrs. Bennet's' untimely death were her three younger daughters.

The truth is that her husband has a hard time going to sleep without his beloved Fanny who would lie beside him and talk about her day and her worries concerning her unmarried daughters before she went to her own room right next to his.

Her two older daughters were shocked and deeply saddened at the horrible news especially Jane with her kind heart. Even Elizabeth who was surely not the closest to her mother couldn't not feel the hollow sorrow in her heart that accompanied her for years to come.

Despite her _many_ shortcomings one couldn't disregard that she had been a loving mother who was constantly worried about her daughters whose future would be determined by which husband they would choose.

Granted she may not have acted as well as she should have; acting as if she wasn't thrilled at the prospect of Mr. Bingley fancying her Janey or her charming Lydia catching Mr. Wickham but nevertheless she had been very pleased to see three of her daughters marry men who would be able to care for them although Elizabeth's marriage quite surprised her and Lydia's husband seemed to be an awful flirt.

When Mrs. Bennet died many went to her funeral and mourned her but her three younger daughters were so monumentally changed that for two years many couldn't recognize them anymore.

It was Kitty who found her lying still and cold on her bed, screaming, sobbing and desperately trying to wake her.

For three years straight she couldn't stop crying and no one could convince her to leave her bed. She cried until she had no tears left and even then her dry sobs were filling the silent house.

It was Mary who would go to her younger sister every night, lie herself beside her and holding her tightly, murmuring into her ear that Mary wouldn't leave her and that the pain would fade away one day.

Mary threw herself into work.

Her father was so very sorrowed that he kept himself in his library, his save haven, while his middle daughter called the priest, planned the funeral and practically begged her brother-in-law Darcy to teach her how to manage an estate and how to properly account.

The Bennet family wasn't as rich as others of the gentry but they were in the possession of some acres of land that needed to be properly managed too.

Her father wasn't up to that particular challenge-he never had been- but Mary as the oldest daughter in the house and in a manner of speaking the lady of the manor was.

She red every book about managing land and estates and wrote countless letters to Mr. Darcy asking for a sound advice when she faced problems her books couldn't give her a solution for.

Lydia reacted completely differently than her sisters.

She wasn't crying or trying to distract herself, no, she _raged_.

On the day the letter arrived, Lydia threw three vases against the wall, destroyed one very beautiful dress and screamed after her fit of rage at the maid to _"Tidy the room up! Immediately!"_

Afterwards when Wickham came home from who knows _where_, asking why his house looked like a _damned_ mess, his wife explained to him that his mother-in-law has died.

He made the grave mistake of wondering aloud whether they should go to the funeral when the likes of Darcy's and Bingley's and Bennet's would be there which resulted in his young, naïve and frivolous wife attacking him, _punching_ him hard in his face –a trick she learned from her _mother_ who learned it from her Uncle Gardiner- and telling him slowly and loudly that she would plan _his_ funeral if he didn't go to her mother's!

In the end, every Bennet girl attended the funeral with their respective husbands and in Jane's case also her sisters-in-law. Naturally Elizabeth understood that Georgiana wouldn't attend with Wickham being there.

After the funeral all the girls stayed at their childhood home in their old rooms thinking about their deceased mother.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley and his sisters relocated to Netherfield which was still in Mr. Bingley's possession although he and his wife spend most of their time in their townhouse in London because of Bingley's business in trade.

ii.

Mary was intelligent.

She wasn't as beautiful as Jane or as witty as Elizabeth or as joyful as Kitty or as relentless as Lydia but she was incredibly smart.

She had started reading with five which her father taught her because she would always wander into the library and spend hours touching the old books on the bottom shelves-the only ones' she was able to reach-until one of her parents collected her.

Since that day, she has never stopped reading. She read at least one book per week, not discriminating between subjects be they scientific or silly novels.

Her parents assumed that she was enamored with books but she was actually passionate about what they presented: wisdom, adventures and advices.

To this day books were Mary's faithful companions.

When not one of her sisters played with her, when her father and mother ignored her in favour of her sisters or when she was once again told that she was _oh_ _so_ _plain _and _oh so odd_, Mary would go to her books, lose herself in them and find new strength to face the world.

And even after she married, bore children and grew old, she wouldn't stop reading one book per week although her husband would pout and try to seduce her away from her most loyal friends.

iii.

Catherine-Kitty- Bennet was always seen as an extension of her younger sister Lydia.

That is no one's fault bur her own although you could also blame her parents who didn't spend a month of being celibate to ensure that their two younger daughters would have a larger age gap to prevent such an outcome.

But there was a side of her unknown to many people except for Mary and Lydia.

Kitty was an artist.

She was free-spirited, creative and _talented._

It's Mary who plays the piano but it's Kitty who sings so prettily that she could rival opera singers.

Lydia is the charming and spirited one but it's Kitty who captures the many facets of her family with charcoal.

Truly, Kitty is gifted in her own way but nobody seemed to realize this.

She is not bitter about this, no, she loves her sister immensely but sometimes it's nice to be seen as _Kitty_.

The only one who does this without prompting is Mary which she is incredibly glad of.

Mary can keep secrets and she would never dare to utter something against her artistic disposition unlike Lydia who speaks before she thinks too often around Mary and Kitty.

Secretly Kitty dreams of becoming an artist, of drawing pictures that will be put into museums and of singing songs at opera houses that would put other singers to shame.

She dreams of being praised by hundreds of people she had never seen before and be recognized for her own talent.

She keeps those thoughts to herself even from Mary because she knows they could never be and she doesn't want someone to point this out.

She doesn't know what she would do if someone robbed her of this hidden comfort; of knowing that she _could_ run away and survive on her own thanks to her voice or her hands.

She would never dare to but she loves the thought that she _could._

iv.

She had been the last hope of her parents of finally being blessed with a son but obviously they weren't.

Instead they had been blessed with Lydia, the youngest daughter of four.

Lydia is the headstrong, thoughtless and naïve one.

The baby who gets from her mother whatever she wants.

"_Oh! This dress would look beautiful on you"_

"_Lydia, with this bonnet the men will not be able to avert their eyes from you!"_

"_Don't you need a new ribbon, dear?"_

Her mother simply adores her for being so much like herself when she was younger but in truth Lydia is not the frivolous, flighty girl she always seems to be.

Oh, clearly she is those too but in truth she is very cunning and resourceful.

Surprising, isn't it?

It wasn't easy to receive an invitation to Brighton from Colonel Johnson's wife!

A dreamy sigh and a subtle reminder wrapped up in an innocent comment about how she never left Meryton and how lovely it would be to see Brighton just once did the trick.

Lydia gets whatever she wants not only because other give them to her but also because she knows how to get them _herself_.

An example: George never intended to take her with him, having his eyes firmly on Lizzy but it was hard to resist when a young woman would leave her door a split wide open while she is taking off her clothes in order to take a bath.

She knew that was considered indecent and wrong but she doesn't care.

Women complained that they were married to men who could be their father while Lydia ensnared a young, handsome officer who married her.

Granted getting George to propose to her was taken out of her hand which took away half of the fun of her conquest but _oh well_, life played after its own rules.

And yes, just to put it straight: It was Lydia who seduced the notorious George Wickham without having to lie with him and not the other way round.

v.

With 13 years, Mary decided that looks were only important for stupid, shallow people who didn't realize the value of a person's character.

She is standing naked in front of a mirror that reflects her plain glory.

Her blue dress and white undershirt were discarded at the bottom of her bed.

Her legs are long, too long for convection.

Her breasts were getting too full so Mary had to bind them with straps of clothing every morning although it hurt sometimes. At least they were high and firm.

Her face was no rival to her sisters but she assumed that she was prettier than Charlotte Lucas who was also very plain, plainer than Mary at least.

Her lips were strange too. Her bottom lip was fuller than her upper lip while her upper lip was formed like a cupid's bow.

Her nose was small and straight, her cheeks pronounced and her eyes a little too big.

Her iris had an unusual iris that was plain brown but at closer inspection had specks of honey inside of them.

Her plain chocolate coloured hair was straight as a pin with no curls whatsoever.

All in all, Mary Bennet wasn't just plain but also didn't fir any criteria English people found beautiful so she concluded that she had to be ugly too.

That conclusion saddened her deeply; being plain was bad enough but also _ugly_?

A couple of deep breaths later Mary lifted her head and looked determinedly at her reflected eyes.

Her hands were on her waist and she boldly decided that beauty was overrated.

_Character _was important.

_Priorities_ were important.

_Erudition_ was important.

And one thing was very clear: Mary Bennet possessed all those values even if she wasn't _pretty._

One day she will find someone who will fall for her for _exactly _those attributes and THAT is a promise.

vi.

Sometimes Kitty gets angry, _very _angry.

It's not easy to be a part of a pair in which you were the recessive one.

Sometimes she gets _sick_ of hearing Elizabeth reprimand her for following Lydia's example or her father call her silly because Lydia was gushing about men in uniforms or when her mother confuses her likes and dislikes with Lydia's.

It practically drives her _insane_; the way everyone assumes it's _always _Lydia who decides what to do.

Kitty is her own person though sometimes it's hard to remember where she ends and Lydia starts.

She wonders if that is how twins feel, never being recognized for their _individuality._

One day, Kitty swears, she will find someone who will love her for herself.

Someone who will know her like no one else.

Someone who could never confuse her for someone else.

Even if that person is old or ugly or poor.

Because she desperately _needs _that someone who will always _see _her.

vii.

Lydia is aware of her status as black sheep of the family.

When she was younger she used to be unruly, temperamental and always wanted to get her way.

In the years to come not many of those characteristics changed; actually she even established _more_ negative qualities.

She is indecent for she does not understand why she should deny her needs.

She is outspoken for she does not understand why she should not tell people directly how she thinks about them instead of speaking behind their backs.

She is manipulative and sly for life gets boring very quick when people practically shove everything you desire in your arms so she tries to win them on her own and thusly needs strategies, right?

Lydia is many things but she is not unaware of how society looks upon women like her who follow their own head, willing to do _things_ that they deem unacceptable.

There are not many men who are willing to share their lives with _these _women.

That's the reason Lydia decided to ensnare George Wickham for she saw in those small unguarded moments he allowed himself when he was visiting the _real _him.

He is no decent gentleman.

He had _hunger_ for things he could never rightfully call his own.

When he is not disguising himself, his eyes are sharp and alert.

His heart is filled with bitter hatred and envy.

In all truth, Lydia should not feel so attracted to him for he is the kind of man every English mama warns her daughters about but there is just _something_ that captures her all the same.

She sees a _kindred spirit._

He is in so many ways just like her disregarding his blasé attitude about her family because no matter how much her family members annoyed, enraged or humiliated, yes, humiliated her – she is not the naïve young girl who was captured by the debonair lothario so there is no reason to always thing about her thusly- Lydia would do anything for them.

Especially for Kitty who is and will always be her dearest friend.

Lydia has found her ideal husband and his aloof, sometimes hostile attitude just arouses her all the more.

It would be so boring if she had no challenge whatsoever.

viii.

Mary is 21 years old when she marries Edward Cavendish, the heir to the dukedom of Devonshire, one of the most richest and influential aristocratic families since the 16th century.

He is _nothing_ like the future husband she pictured when she let her mind wander to this topic.

He is impossibly handsome all brown curls, sea-green eyes and firm muscles.

Furthermore he is not unaware of this fact which he used to his advantage to charm women much more impressive than her.

Adding to his handsomeness he is also very charming and witty.

Mary hated him at first sight.

She met him at one of William's parties who she stopped referring to as Mr. Darcy after their excessive correspondence and realized almost immediately that this was a man who was filled to the brim with arrogance and vanity.

And he proved her judgment right when his eyes repeatedly wandered off to other ladies while he danced with Mary.

This did not bother her because she knew she wasn't pretty like any of these women but when he started to look at Kitty in appreciation Mary couldn't not say anything.

Frankly she told him:"Milord, I can understand that your eye wanders to the more loose women in this room for there is no possible way I would let you near to me except for dancing but if you should start to regard my sister in that manner I should warn you that no title will keep me from making sure that you regret it if you should ever hurt her."

Thankfully the dance ended just after she spoke and she could leave before he regained his ability of speech.

Afterwards she realized that she may have made a mistake because now Future- Lord Cavendish wouldn't leave _her_ alone.

Her utter honesty sparked his interest and he tried everything in his might to make her his although Mary had no wish to marry for she was needed at home managing the lands and the estate.

But the harder he tried the more she learned of the facets he never showed to others of the _ton_.

He was very well read. Molière, Kant and Newton inspired him.

He was fiercely protective of his father although they were always at odds with each other since his mother's death.

And though he could be thoughtlessly cruel and shortsighted and temperamental, he showed a kindness and interest in her and her thoughts that she never experienced before.

Their courtship had more twists and turns than a curvy road but at the end she couldn't deny him any longer for somehow he made her fall in love.

_That_, she had never expected.

Their wedding was small and quiet with only their family and closest friends present because he could be also thoughtful like that.

In their wedding night she was horribly self-conscious even though he reassured her that she was beautiful in his eyes and it was a bloody shame no one else could see her beauty.

Though after he took of her clothes and discovered the wrappings around her breasts he changed his mind.

"_Bloody hell, Mary. Had anyone known that you were hiding such a treasure would I have needed to beat my rivals with a stick to keep them away from you?"_

She had blushed furiously and was trying to seek refugee underneath the blankets of the bed but Edward would have none of this.

He showed her how wonderful the wedding bed could be and how unimportant thoughts and ideas turned out to be when the man you loved cherished you in the most primal way between husband and wife.

She should be quite ashamed of herself for how eagerly she received him in bed but try as she might she couldn't deny herself the pleasure.

Although it was very shameless of her to search in many books for further information which lead her to partake in _actions_ which many ladies would find abhorrent.

But oh well, Mary Bennet had never been one for public opinion and she wouldn't change this aspect about herself now that she was a Cavendish.

And as long as her husband enjoyed her _studies_ no one else's opinion mattered to her.

And that was that.

ix.

Anthony Stanley, the Earl of Derby, was Kitty Bennet's complete opposite.

Where she was free-spirited he was down to earth.

While she loved arts he preferred mathematics.

He doesn't give a damn about people's opinion of himself; Kitty strives to be acknowledge by them, at least her family.

How she decided to marry him was some days beyond her.

At the beginning the Earl of Derby, one of the most powerful men of the country wanted only to find himself a quiet, suitable wife who would give birth to his children and raise them without making any fuss while she also could make sure that his younger sister Amelia would be perfectly prepared to enter society.

Now, he was married to a lively young beauty who had the most biting and sarcastic tongue imaginable if he annoyed her by telling her it was her duty to manage the household and he _didn't _ care whether the new curtains were blue or purple.

Ironically, that same lively young beauty with the biting tongue tried to help him find a wife who matched his description, never knowing that after a short time he already intended to marry _her._

Life was really working in mysterious ways.

But truly, though Catherine Stanley, the Countess of Derby, was not the wife he pictured beside him he couldn't be more grateful for she was the most caring, loving and maternal female he had ever met who accepted and loved his own sister like one of her own.

He couldn't imagine a life in which he would not wake up with her in his arms or see her glorious auburn hair spread on his pillows or taste her skin with his lips and tongue.

To never hear her soft sighs and moans.

To never feel the clenching of her wet heat around his manhood.

To never hear her say: _"I love you."_

No, he couldn't imagine a life in which he would never _see_ his Kitty again.

x.

Most people assume that Lydia's marriage is not happy.

Well, they would be right if they measured her marriage on their standards because Lydia _and_ George were perfectly happy their lives turned out to be.

Was George resentful of having married her?

Why, yes, of course but that was because he was _forced_ and not seduced by Lydia into a commitment.

Was George trying to forsake her?

Yes, but Lydia could never give up her toys without a fight and she managed to capture him back and secure her hold on him again.

Was George _unfaithful _?

Yes, but for fairness sake so was Lydia.

_Their marriage starts like this:_

Fitzwilliam Darcy bursts through the door waving money and ordering George to marry her which he does because George _loves_ money.

George marries Lydia but shortly after he regrets it because Lizzy wants nothing to do with him because she _loves_ Darcy which infuriates George because he _loves_ to take everything Darcy _loves _away from him.

Lydia understands because she is a selfish egoist too- well most of the time, sometimes she is nice too. To Kitty. And Mary because plain she may be she had always been a secret confidant and protector of her younger sisters –not that anyone knew except for Kitty and Lydia.

_But back to the story: _

They both arrive at a small cottage in a town George is stationed at. Their wedding night was not one of Lydia's most pleasing memories for while she spend himself inside of her and rolled away afterwards, she ached and didn't even _come_ !

Pardon, her speech.

She is utterly disappointed for before their marriages his kisses and shameless touches burned her up but now he was shamelessly touching _whores._

She is young, only sixteen, but she is a woman now and a wife so she does not what is _expected _–close your eyes and hopehopehope- but does what is _necessary._

She visits his favourite prostitute; Lady Diane who is no lady at all, to learn what it is that pleases him so immensely that he leaves _her _for a _whore._

She learns soon enough because Lady Diane doesn't just teach Lydia, no, she shows her too.

The darling madame didn't like to be touched by men, understandable considering her profession so Lydia seizes her chance and uses her affinity to her advantage.

She had paid good money to Mister Stray to get the information after all.

With sixteen, Lydia learns of _sex_.

And _yes_, it is as dirty as it sounds.

Diane shows her what a single touch could cause, what kind of power you had in the act when you played your cards right and if there was anything Lydia could do it was playing her cards right.

Diane shows her everything she knows and Lydia doesn't just enjoy the orgasms she receives from the whore's hands but also the knowledge of being able to bind George to herself again before _Darcy_ and _Lizzy_ happened.

_It goes like this:_

Perversion is not an abstract concept for her anymore and she is glad for this.

Her husband is shocked of her audacity when she starts to sleep completely naked in bed.

He is beyond wild with lust when she starts begging him to go _faster _and _harder, oh yes._

And he is beyond enraged when he asks her which _goddamn bastard_ dared to teach her how to perform in the marriage bed.

She is incredibly amused and barely holds her laughter when she whispers with the sultriest tone she manages:

"_The same goddamn bastard who you spend your time with dear husband. But I have to tell you that Diane seemed to have enjoyed my touch more than yours."_

From this time on her husbands alternates between treating her like a filthy whore and treating her like a radiant seductress.

Sometimes he comes back home, late at night, pushes his pants away and orders her to _suck_ him.

Sometimes he puts her across his knees and spanks her bottom until it's a shiny red.

Sometimes she is bound to the bed, completely helpless awaiting his actions.

She never tells him that she is secretly thrilled at his cruel demeanor.

He never forsakes her bed again in fear of having her fulfill her pleasures elsewhere.

It's not love she knows.

It's possessiveness because she understands her husband.

He is her toy but _she_ is also _his._

They both hate it if others touch their possessions and what is a spouse in their society if not a possession?

Lydia just managed to make her husband believe that she _owns_ him too and yes that is a mighty heap for a woman in England.

Sometimes he awaits her with petals on the bed and candles illuminating their bedroom.

Sometimes he lets her ride him and tease him with lips and tongues and feathers.

Sometimes she can drive him to the brink of insanity and that she enjoys too.

Her marriage wasn't perfect but it wasn't horrible either.

She found something not many women found, a man who did not take her for granted because he knew that while Lydia relished his presence she could easily live without him.

Her marriage is filled with decadence, sinful behavior and loose morals.

Thankfully that is what Lydia _loves _about her life.

xi.

Mary, Kitty and Lydia were more than what they seemed to be.

They always were but no one was there to witness their uniqueness except for themselves.

Their bonds were stronger than what they seemed to be and nobody understood this.

The silliest girls of England they may be but they were the silliest girls of England _together._

Mary was the oldest, the protector because their older sisters couldn't be bothered with their _airheaded _sisters.

It was her who cornered Wickham in the library after her father told him to care for his silly daughter if he already ruined her.

It was her who looked him square in the eyes and told him _plainly_ that should he ever hurt her baby sister she would find him and put a bullet between his eyes like the _dog_ he had to be if he disrespected Lydia.

Kitty was the talented one, the singer, the actress, the painter.

She was the kind and loving sister who was not as naïve as Jane, believing that every human being was good and decent.

Because Lydia was not good and decent but her sister and she loved her either way but no one else like her which is why she was never quite fond of Wickham though she managed to pretend otherwise.

After all she was a rather talented actress as well.

Lydia was from all her sisters the cleverest one.

She was even cleverer than her sister Elizabeth for she used her cleverness to her _advantage._

Had she been a boy, her sisters knew, she would have made it even into the _ton_ because nothing prevented their Lydia from getting her way.

That didn't make her very likable but she was their sisters and thusly deserving of their love.

And Lydia's saving grace had always been her family because she could take on the whole world but not her favourite sisters.

She was sentimental like that.

The Bennet family may not have produced any heirs to the Meryton house but five girls who were able to breach the strict rules of society to get their own _happily ever after._

The End

Hi everybody!

This was my first Pride and Prejudice one shot ever!

If you got curious all those stories will be worked out in my series _The Silliest girls of England _that is supposed to show the younger Bennet girls in completely different ways than I have read in other stories.

They will be self-conscious, proud, selfish and just act like emotionally stunted girls who were not treaded as well as their older sisters.

Before I receive any news concerning how great Elizabeth Bennet and Darcy are, I liked to point out that this ficlets are supposed to be from the pov of the other younger sisters who had to deal with Lizzy's superiority in their lives, especially Mary who is in my fic very intelligent but less appreciated because she is not as charming or witty as Elizabeth.

But I completely understand if you are annoyed how they are pictured because Lizzy is one of my favourite characters too ;)

But for the sake of my story I have to make sacrifices ^^

Well last but not least :** I love reviews ! So please leave as MANY as you want :D**

Bye !


End file.
